


Tiny Cage

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crack, Cum Eating, For a minute, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, cockcage, self deprecating daryl, tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan finds a cockcage for Daryl's tiny dick. It will fit right? Right?





	Tiny Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this to a sexy man? A sexy character? Because I can!!

Negan sipped on his whiskey eyeing his newest find. Simon and Dwight had tagged along on a run and then he saw it, a tree had fallen over the front of a store and when he got closer he realized it was a sex store. Not only did he find some new toys and much needed lube but also when he raided a desk he found peanut butter and unstale pistachios! He ate half the bag before getting home but the best find was at a endcap of the aisle. Cockcages! Taking a gamble he looked down the aisle, there were so many for different sizes and made of different material. Questionable kinks were attached to some and then out of the dozens in stock of different styles he hit the motherload! One steel cockcage made exclusively for small dicks and he about cried a rainfall of tears because now he could have fun with Daryl Dixon!

Holding it up to his semi interested dick he compared it. For him the contraption would cut off his blood flow immediately thanks to his monster cock but he could only imagine Daryl being denied orgasm after orgasm, his seed would finally flow in abundance and then they could pretend. Pretend that Daryl's cock was “normal.” Of course Negan didn't care, he loved that little bologna pony just the way it was. But he saw Daryl's shiny eyes and blushing face when his tiny thing just squirted its little drop then immediately turned flaccid and Daryl's soft dick was just so...sad. Well to Daryl anyway. Negan loved seeing how much cake or other foods he could stuff in his mouth then follow with a mouthful of Daryl, never struggling to breath with two things in his mouth as he sucked Daryl dry.

Sipping his whiskey again with a smirk on his face Daryl busted in. He was carrying his crossbow, his broad shoulders and narrow waist making Negan's drink filled mouth parch, his arms were bulging and Daryl's eyes shifted to the cage but he ignored it huffing out a grunt. “Simon said you needed me.” Taking another sip Negan patted the couch next to him and poured Daryl a glass.

Putting his crossbow down Daryl sat down and sipped greedily at the offered drink and stared anywhere but at Negan's latest find, this just wouldn't do. “Know what this is?” Negan inquired and Daryl hummed, finally biting on a nail. “It's a cockcage.” Negan rubbed his lover's thigh. “Yes baby it is and your shrimpy is going to wear it all night.” Huffing once more Daryl drank a sip. “It won't work.” Trying to encourage his boy he held up his palm and put the cage against it, the device looked fit for a troll in his large hand, barely matching it halfway. “See, it will work.” Pulling Daryl up he swatted his ass. “Now go to the bathroom and put it on, yell if you need help.”

Filling another glass Negan waited, checking his watch as the minutes ticked by. It seemed an hour and was actually forty five minutes when Daryl came out butt naked with his hand covering his crotch. Biting his bottom lip Negan smirked. “Let me see.” Blushing scarlet Daryl shook his head in protest, his hands cupping his dangler and staring down. It was a whisper that Negan could barely hear. “It's too big.” Negan almost choked on air, it couldn't be and standing up he approached Daryl who now looked like a scared sheep.

“It's okay darling we just got to get it up, you know it's got to have a little room to grow.” It was a damn lie, cages were supposed to keep you flaccid and orgasm free, the cage digging into flesh and making one's more like Daryl meow in supressed delight. Damn, he hoped Daryl didn't know this. Maybe some freaky deaky foreplay was all it needed to help? Maybe the cage was almost snug enough? Kissing Daryl on the lips he pinched a nipple. “Come on sugar lump, let daddy see.”

Relief coursed through his veins when Daryl let go. What the fuck? Negan bit his lip to keep his mouth in check. The cage only filled a third of Daryl's mini Twinkie. It was a permanent turtle but Negan still loved it like he loved Daryl. Forcing his eyebrows to neutral he swallowed thickly and breathed in. “Yeah, let's just get Mr. Tiny excited right?” Shrugging and biting his thumb he followed Negan to the bed. “Lie down.” Negan ordered and rubbed at his inner thigh.

The tiniest dribble peeked out, unable to drip past his head because it wasn't much!Negan spread Daryl's legs and got some lube. His boy sighed, his dick hardening at the rubbing to his hole and then grunted, his dinky twitching as a finger plunged into his walls. “That's it.” Negan cooed watching Daryl's dick harden and as he pressed another finger in he saw it. What he knew was Daryl's full hardness, not near the cage. The man could get off right now with nothing in his way. The world even before walkers was not fair to Daryl Dixon’s little porkie, no siree. No condom or special toy would suit him. The title World's Tiniest Dick would no doubt be his if he had pursued it.

“I'm too...I'm too small.” Negan looked up to glassy eyes and Daryl pushed him back. “You should just get a man who actually has a dick!” Daryl screamed and got up. Negan grabbed him from behind. “No! You don't get to do this! Tell me what I want! Mr. Tiny and you belong to me! You are both mine!” Walking backwards Negan pushed Daryl onto the bed. “You tell me if you really want out.” Negan ordered and tied Daryl's hands to each bedpost with a handkerchief. 

He took off the cage and blew on his little stiffy before licking up it. Then Negan grabbed the tip of Daryl's dick and held it lightly with his two smallest fingers and started to rub at his slit with his pinkie. Daryl moaned out, yanking on his tied hands. “Think I could do this with a big ole tallywhacker? Make it feel good with just my pinkie and two little fingers holding it?” Daryl moaned out, his little pretend baby maker shelling out its small delight. “Speak!” Negan snapped pushing down hard on his slit. “No, it would take more.” Daryl whispered.

“That's right! I love getting Mr. Tiny off with just one finger. Gets my monster all riled up using hardly any effort and seeing big results.” Negan emphasized the “big” leaning back on his knees and grabbing at his clothed dick. “You make me so hard like no other. Touch it.” Untiying Daryl's hand he yanked it to his contained length, moaning at his flow produced thanks to Daryl's whimpers. “Mr. Tiny likes it too, trying to come out of its shell a bit. I like how it can't go far.” Negan moaned, his tightness stifling so he unzipped his pants. “You're gonna make me come just from watching your little wee wee put out.” 

Daryl moaned as Negan rubbed hard with the pad of his thumb against his slit then he stopped to push Daryl's l leg up and rut against it a few times. Putting his finger back to Daryl's slit he tapped a series of small taps to his slit and at one final rub Daryl cried out, coming hard but with oh such a little amount onto Negan's hand. “That's what I like right there! My little quarter of cum!” Negan scooped it up, not missing a bit and licked it off, he could barely ever get enough of a taste to know what his boy really tasted like. How could he with so little? And seeing Daryl's flushed face and flaccid dick he thought: if he could pick between a thin long or a fat short by golly he would pick Daryl's shorty any day of the week! Then he touched Daryl's little golden nugget that he had claimed as his and screamed out in orgasm. Sighing in content Negan looked over at Daryl.”You see this? This kind of thing just tickles my balls!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh! I should be sleeping and/or reading rickyl.


End file.
